By Your Side
by BELL100ARKE
Summary: After Clarkes been missing for a month and Bellamy can finally look for her will it be too late? Will Bellamy be able to save his Princess in time or won't she make it? BAD SUMMARY-FREQUENT UPDATES-EVENTUAL BELLARKE
1. Chapter 1

**I WAS INSPIRED SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A BELLARKE FAN FICTION**

 **THIS IS ALSO MY IDEA OF WHAT WILL KINDA HAPPEN IN SEASON 3 BUT I'M PROBABLY WAY OFF**

 **CHAPTER LENGTHS WILL VARY SO THEY CAN END ON CLIFFHANGERS**

 **THIS IS ONLY A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER**

 **NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE PRETTY BORING BUT THEY WILL DEFINATLY GET MORE EVENTFULL**

 ** _ITALICS ARE SONG LYRICS_**

 **PLEASE ENJOY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

 **SONG: ZERO GRAVITY BY OF VERONA**

CLARKE POV

I continue to walk into the trees.

I know I had to leave.

I couldn't stay.

It hurt to much.

I only told Bellamy I was going. After all we've been through he deserved to know I was leaving. My mother would never have let me leave and I didn't see the point in telling anyone else. They would jut tell me to stay; and I cant.

I walk faster. Afraid that some one might follow me; even though I doubt they will.

After Bellamy told me about him getting hung inside mount weather, on the way back to Camp Jaha, I knew I had to leave. I had hurt to many people.

Bellamy

Jasper

Maya

Finn

Octavia

Fox

Monty

Raven

My mother

And so many more.

I start to slow down once I can no longer see the camp, but I feel like some one is watching me. And that feeling doesn't go away.

BELLAMY POV

I mutter "May we meet again" hoping Clarke can hear me. I wipe the tear off my cheek and walk into the camp.

No one had seen us talking. No one had seen her leave.

No one had seen the kiss.

I know she had to leave. I understand that she had too. But I don't want her to.

 _TIMES STANDING STILL_

She's Clarke. I shouldn't be worried if she would manage out there. I know she can.

I shut the gate behind me and go to stand next to Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, the guy i'm guessing is Wick, Harper and Monty.

Monty was the first person to speak.

"Wheres Clarke?" he asked.

 _WHILE I WAIT FOR YOUR RETURN_

I don't know how to answer the question or what to say.

"Ugh... She went of to medical I think." STUPID. That was a really bad excuse.

Octavia and Raven gave me a questioning look, and the others in the group didn't seem to notice. Monty just nodded.

The 44 of the delinquents that had made it out if the mountain were either with their family, eating, sleeping or trying to figure out what to do.

 _YOU LEAVE ME HERE_

Half of them stood together in a group, away from everyone else, just talking quietly. Harper, Monty and me join them.

Jasper was there. He doesn't acknowledge our presence. He just watches one of the delinquents I don't recognize talk. He was holding his goggles in his hand. A memory of the days when lack of food and each other where our biggest problems.

Everyone starts telling stories either about the fight inside the mountain, the escape from the mountain or the war outside the mountain.

More of the delinquents joined the little group and they all talked till it was late in the night.

 _WHAT REMINDS IS ONLY THE HURT_

People also started talking about the kind things the mountain me had done and I suddenly wish I had gone with Clarke. I feel a wave of guilt roll over me and walk away from the group, my excuse being to go get water.

CLARKE POV

 _NOW I'M NOT AFRAID_

I continues walking for hours, till long after dark.

My feet ache and my mouth is dry. I had found a few berries on the way and had decided to eat them. So far it seemed like they weren't poisonous.

 _I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT_

After another few hours my vision starts to blurry. It was either from exhaustion or the berries. Hopefully not the berries.

 _YOU ARE THE TIN MAN_

I see a figure up ahead. It's not Bellamy. The person is taller than Bellamy. But only just.

The figures disappears back into the darkness and a part of me thinks it was just my imagination, but i don't think so.

 _I CAN NOT HEAR YOU_

I hear noises around me. Not animal but not human.

 _WHERE DID YOU GO_

Suddenly its all quiet. There Is noting around.

I decide its time to go to sleep. I find a clear area next to tree and fall asleep within seconds.

 **OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER WAS PRETTY BORING BUT CHAPTER 3 WILL BE FULL OF SUSPENSE AND FUN!**

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

 **IM LAZY AND CANT BE BOTHERED CHECKING AGAIN!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BEFORE OR ON WEDNESDAY**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M POSTING THIS A BIT LATER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD SO I AM SORRY**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE LYRICS I KNOW THEY CAN BE DISTRACTING AND/OR ANNOYING BUT I FIND IT EASIER THE WRITE WITH THEM IN THERE AND I BASE A CHAPTER ON A SONG SO ITS EASIER FOR ME**

 **PLUS I ENJOY IT**

 **SO IF YOU WANT JUST IGNORE THE LYRICS**

 **-ENJOY-**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

 **SONG: HABITS BY TOVE LO (NOT THE REMIX VERSION)**

CLARKE POV

I wake up gasping. My skin feels cold and I have goose bump, even though the sun is shining through the clouds, landing on my skin.

I'm shaking uncontrollably.

I take a deep breath. I need to breath.

All their faces. Flashing through my mind. All the people I hurt, or killed.

The last face was the worst.

His face.

Bellamy's.

Him being tortured. His face when I had to leave. The feeling of his skin on my lips. They way he held me...

 _SPENDING MY DAYS LOCKED IN A HASE_

Tears roll down my cheeks. I'm out here to forget them. At least for now.

 _TRYING TO FORGET YOU BABE_

I try to stand up but my knees are shaking so I sit back down.

I wait. Doing my best to hold back the tears.

 _I FALL BACK DOWN_

BELLAMY POV

I hadn't slept all night. I just laid there. My mind was thinking too fast.

Where would Clarke go?

When would she come back?

Is she safe?

Will I ever see her again?

 _TRY TO FORGET I'M MISSING YOU_

I walk out of my tent, giving up on the idea of sleep.

The sun was just rising but quite a few people are around camp. One of them was watching me.

Abby.

I knew she would have noticed Clarke wasn't around by now.

And of coarse she would think I'm the only one Clarke told.

And she would have been right.

She walks over to me. Slowly. Still hurt by what the Mountain Men had done to her.

I take a deep breath and look down as she approaches.

"Where is she?" The question wasn't polite, it was demanding.

"What do you mean," I had no idea what to say. Clarke hadn't told not to say anything and I don't think she wanted me to.

But what if I didn't have a choice.

"Don't do this Bellamy. Where is Clarke?" Abby really didn't have much patience.

I took in a deep breath. Ready for the consequence.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." I watch her. She looks mad, upset and tired.

"I will find out." It wasn't a statement. It was a treat. With a death glare she turned around and hobbled of. Most likely to Kane so they can think of ways of torture me to find out.

It wouldn't surprise me.

I walk off to go find the others. I need a distraction. And help.

 _YOUR GONE AND I GOTTA STAY HIGH_

CLARKE POV

After a few minutes I start collecting my stuff and get prepared to go.

Just as i'm standing up I hear a rustling noise behind me.

I swear if they didn't know I was here they would by how loud my heart was beating.

I hold my breath and wait.

Nothing.

Silence.

Suddenly I hear footsteps walking away, fast. I grab what I have and run.

By now someone should have figured out I was gone. But why would they walk away? Why not just get me and haul me back to the camp?

After a few hours of walking my mouth is dry and my legs are stiff. Only the occasional rustling of the trees can be heard.

I am safe.

And free.

There's a dirt path I can faintly see. I follow it.

Just as i'm finding a place to sleep for the night a sharp pain sears from the back of my head.

I collapse to the ground, with a shout of pain.

I see a shadow figure looking down at me.

Suddenly, everything goes black.

 _TO KEEP YOU OFF MY MIND_

 **SORRY FOR A CLIFFHANGER.**

 **REVIEW FOR ME TO UPDATE FASTER. EVEN IF YOUR ANONYMOUS.**

 **SORRY IF SPELLING IS WRONG**

 **NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE SUNDAY AND DEFINATLY LONGER**

- _ **review please -**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT THE WIFI WENT OFF FOR A FEW DAYS AND I HAD A SCHOOL ASSIGNMENT.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED/FAVORITES AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO**

Emmah (guest)

brainy-brownie123

 **FOR REVIEWING. IT MEANS A LOT**

 **SORRY AGAIN**

 **DISCLAIMER:I WISH I OWNED THEM BUT I DON'T. JUST THE PLOT :(**

 **SONG:ALL WE DO BY OH WONDER**

BELLAMY

I have to think fast. I don't know how much longer I have till Abby and the Guards come for me. I have to leave before then.

For her.

 _All we do is lie and wait_

I walk straight to the Mechanics Tent, which i'm guessing is the big one on the other side of camp.

I keep my head down, nodding at a few of the other delinquents and a few of the guards who I don't recognize; they obviously know me though.

Monty, Raven, Harper and an older guy, who looks about my age, who i'm guessing is Wick, are all standing together inside.

They all look up when I walk in.

They don't look like they got much sleep either.

"Bellamy? What are you doing here?" Raven asks me. She looks tired and she has a few cuts and bruises but other than that she seems fine.

"I need your help...again," I say. "We need to get the others."

Raven nodded, shared a look with Monty and walked out of the tent. I step aside and let her hobble past. Monty and Harper follow her.

I let out my breath which I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Wick," The guy said holding out his hand. I shake it.

"You look like death warmed up," He says smiling. It feels good to have someone around that can actually still smile. Not many people still can.

"I am become of death," I reply. I hear Clarke's voice echoing in the back of my mind, which sends a painful jab through my heart. **(A.N. SORRY ABOUT THE CLICHE MOMENT)**

Wick laughs. It sounds weird to hear people laughing. Monty walks back in the room followed by Harper, Miller, Lincoln, Octavia, a gloom looking Jasper and Raven.

"What do you need our help for," Octavia asks once everyone manages to get into a circular looking shape.

"I need supplies. I'm leaving the camp," I reply. The less they know the better.

"What!" They all ask loudly in what-will-probably-never-happen-again unison.

"Abby knows Clarkes gone and she thinks I know where she went. If I leave I can't get in trouble. And I can find Clarke." I reply.

"Wait. What do you mean Clarkes gone? And why would Abby think you know where she went? Do you? Where are you going -"

"O, stop." I interrupt her before she explodes. She always ranted when she was worried.

"Octavia's right. Have you even thought this through?" Miller says, with his arms folded over his chest.

"That's what I've been doing all night, but there's no point making a plan if I don't know whats going to happen. Clarkes gone. She left when we entered camp. I dont know why Abby would think that i know where Clarke is-"

"I do," Raven muttered so only Wick, Octavia and Monty could hear her properly, but they smiled so i'm guessing its not good.

"-But I will find her. I have to find her." I say with absolute certainty. If i was someone else I would most likely be blushing but i dont care. I just need to find her.

"We can get supplies. Just give us till dark. Then you can leave," Octavia said. Everyone except me looked at her shockingly.

I just nod at her.

Clarke POV

 _All we do is hide away_

I wake up, my head pounding. My hands and feet are bound by rope which cuts at my skin, making me unable to move. I let out a groan.

The room is dark and smells moldy and dusty. I don't recognize where I am or the face staring at me from the shadows.

Before I can say or do anything the darkness takes me again.

I let myself fall into the unconsciousness.

Bellamy

 _I've_ _been upside down_

The sky is just starting to darken as I make my way back to the engineering tent.

When we had been writing to list of all the stuff i needed, which was Ravens idea, I noticed Raven and Wick were standing abnormally close to each other. So were Harper and Monty.

Good to know that some people aren't alone.

Just as I can see the tent two fairly strong people come up behind me a seize me by the arms. I let out a deep breath and think of ways I can break out of there grasp, grasp the supplies and get out. I cant think of any.

Just as i'm about to elbow he guard in the stomach a very pissed of mother appears in front of me.

"I know that you knew Clarke left. I know you want to go after her. Tell me where she is so we can get her back safe." She says with a serious glare. How did she know was going to go after Clarke? Did one of the group tell? Did she overhear the conversation?

 _And I don't want to be the right way round_

"Sorry but I don't know where she is," I say using my i'm-pissed-off-so-you-better-let-me-go-voice, the one i had used on Clarke many times when she was being stubborn.

"Fine. Put him in one of the cells. Don't let him get out until he tells us where she is," She gave me an apologetic look before nodding to the guards.

She wouldn't.

She turned and started walking away.

She would.

"I don't know where she is!" I yell before getting dragged into the cells. Raven and Monty were standing nearby both wear the same shocked expression.

"Don't worry. We will get you out," Raven mouths to me before nudging Monty and they both walked of.

 _Cant find paradise on the ground_

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR AND THEY WILL GET MORE INTENSE.**

 **SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES. I'M SICK AT THE MOMENT SO I CANT BE BOTHERED TO FIX THEM - SORRY**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN AROUND 4 DAYS**

 **xx PLEASE REVIEW xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL ASSIGNMENTS.**

 **IS ANY ONE ELSE EXTREMELY PISSED OF ABOUT THE SEASON 3 RELEASE DATE GETTING MOVED TILL NEXT YEAR BECAUSE I KNOW I AM *SOBS***

 **SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THE FUN (PAIN FOR YOU) BEGINS XD**

 **DON'T WORRY - BELLARKE WILL BE SOON!**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

 **WRIGHT (GUEST)- FOR REVIEWING. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH**

 **XX ENJOY XX**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT ONLY *CRIES* ITS NOT FAIR *SOBS***

 **SONG: Maps by Maroon 5 (Madilyn Baileys version)**

Clarke POV

 _I like to think that we had it all_

I am laying on a hard cold floor. Most likely concrete.

My head hurts and the air smells bitter, like we're underground.

After my vision became clear again I could make out a female figure in the shadows just in front of me. It wasn't Lexa. Lexa had a thinner figure; not as muscular.

Lexa wouldn't do this after what she had done; and this person seemed more vicious and heartless then Lexa. You could tell by the way she breathed. **(AN. I DOUBT THAT'S POSSIBLE XD)**

"Sit," she commanded, her voice bitter and strong. I slowly sit up, using my hands for the small amount of help they give me to stop myself from collapsing.

 _We drew a map to a better place_

"My name is Echo, state yours,"She demanded rather than asked. Through the shadows I could see figures of what im guessing were guards. It looked like there was three of them, but it could be more.

"Clarke," I say, my voice hoarse and my throat dry. "-of the sky people," I finish.

She steps out of the shadows to see me clearly. She had short brown hair that went to just above her shoulders, which looks newly cut. Her face had a few scars and she had the Traditional grounder eye paint on. She looked pretty, but deadly at the same time. Kind of like a grenade, except grenades aren't pretty.

She looked a few years older than me. Closer to Bellamy's age than mine.

"One of the Destroyers of the mountain," She says with surprise and almost gratitude. The name makes my stomach drop.

"Yes, how do you know that," I ask, careful in what I say.

"After the first of your people came down, and the lights destroyed my village the mountain men came and captured most of us. Some of the lucky ones got away. I, however was not luck." She says with sadness and anger in her voice.

She was talking about the flares. This was our fault...my fault.

"The flares-lights-weren't meant to destroy your village. They were supposed to send a message to our people that we were still alive to save hundreds of lives. We were desperate. We had to. People were going to die. we lost our radio and had to do something. I'm so sorry." I say, not thinking but absolutely meaning it.

Her head cocks up and she comes closer to me. She bends down to my level and I feel my heart start to race.

She scared me. Not many people did that anymore.

 _But on the road I took a fall_

She puts a finger under my chin, forcing me to look into her eyes.

"You did that. Your the reason my village is dead. I would have been dead if it hadn't been for one of your guards in the mountain. This was your fault." Her voice was dangerously calm, which just scared me more.

I felt a sharp pain across my face.

She had hit me.

She mumbles a command to her guards. They walk over to me.

I know I screamed but I don't know when I stopped.

 _oh, baby why did you run away_

Bellamy

 _I was there for you in your darkest time_

I woke up gasping, filling my lungs with cold air.

The metal room was freezing and I had goose bumps covering my arms.

It was dark and the metal chains around my wrist stung me.

There was nothing to take my mind off the nightmares.

Thinking about them made my hands shake.

I am in mount weather, surrounded by caged grounders. There is a doorway in the far corner of the room but as I walk toward it, it gets further away.

I sprint to it, needing to get out.

"Bellamy!"I hear someone shout my name. No. Not someone.

Clarke.

I turn to see Cage with a knife to her throat.

"Kill her," Dr Tsing, the lady that brought me into the mountain said with absolutely no emotion.

"No!"I shout before running to save her.

Before I can get to her a knife is pulled out and pressed onto her throat.

"Its worth the risk."I hear her say before trying to get out. I run to help her but its too late.

She collapses to the floor and there's nothing I can do. Except watch the color drain from her face.

I snap back into reality and try to control my breathing. Clarke was fine. Probably walking around, free, which was more than I had.

I should have gone with her.

I had been locked in this room for almost a week. Clarke could be anywhere. Or maybe not even alive.

Abby had sent out search teams but there had been a problem with the radios so no one knew anything. That was all Raven had been able to tell me yesterday when my guards had been on rotation.

I hear the door click open and I strain my neck to see who it is.

Abby.

"Search team just got back. They can't find any sign of her. Please Bellamy, If you know where she is you need to tell us."Abby wasn't mad anymore. Just desperate.

"I wish I knew but I don't. If you let me out I can help look for her,"I say, hoping that maybe she'll let me go.

"No. If Clarke comes back and your not here she'll blame me. She's done to much to keep you alive while you were in mount weather. She's never forgive me if something happened to you." Abby says before turning to leave.

What had Clarke done to protect me? Did I really mean that much to her?

"And what if she doesn't come back? Will you be able to forgive yourself for that?" I say before the door slams shut.

 _but I wonder where were you_

Clarke

The pain they put me through was the worst feeling I had ever felt.

 _When I was at my worst, down on my knees_

Even after they stopped it still hurt.

I would rather die than do that again but i have a feeling that i don't get a choice about whether I live.

I had to get out of her.

I tried to stand up but I collapsed to the ground and I didn't have enough energy to get back up.

I let the blackness wash over me.

 _You said you had my back, so i wonder where were you_

Bellamy

 _When all the roads you took came back to me_

No one had come or gone. There hadn't been a sound anywhere for the past hour.

I was still freezing and the room was getting colder.

Just as im drifting off to sleep I hear my door open.

"Monty," I say happily as I see him quickly run over to me.

He bends down and after a minute or two he manages to break the chains around my wrist and goes to free my ankles.

"Won't anyone hear you? And if they see you you'll get in trouble."I say checking to see if anyone was outside the door.

"Everyone's at a meeting so Raven sent me to get you. Plus i figure its worth getting in trouble. You got me out of the mountain so i'm going to get you out of here," He said, breaking off my ankle chains.

I stand up, my legs still slightly shaky.

We walk over to the door and leave the room, which I can say I wont miss.

The air outside is warm and heats me up a bit.

"Come on, Ravens got all the supplies you need plus a map,"Monty says before sneaking of behind the tents to Ravens.

 _Now im following the map that leads to you_

 **IT TOOK ME AROUND 2 HOURS TO WRITE THIS AND IM SO SORRY ITS LATE.**

 **SORRY ABOUT ANY EDITING ERRORS.**

 **THE GROUNDERS DID NOT DO ANYTHING SEXUAL TO CLARKE. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD CLEAR THAT UP.**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL 1,091 PEOPLE WHO HAVE VIEWED MY STORY SO FAR.**

 **NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE UP AROUND WEDNESDAY**

 **XX PLEASE REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **2 REVIEWERS! THANKS SO VERY MUCH! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**

 **OKAY SO THIS CHAPTERS ONLY SHORT BUT THE ONE AFTER THIS IS GOING TO BE LONG SO I MIGHT SPLIT IT INTO TWO!**

 **DOUBLE THE FUN XD**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

 **Wright (guest) (again)- for leaving wonderful reviews and really understanding the story!**

 **AND**

 **Martha (guest) for getting me encouraged to write this sooner than its supposed to be.**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE CHARACTERS AND THE 100 (WHICH I DON'T) SEASON 9 WOULD BE OUT BY NOW AND BELLARKE WOULD HAVE HAPPENED LONG TIME AGO.**

 **SONG: Where are you now by Jack U and Justin Bieber**

Bellamy

 _Now im all alone and my joys turning morbid_

It was early morning and the sun was just appearing from above the trees. Raven and the others agreed that it would be safer if i left as it got light and most people were still asleep.

The meeting only ended an hour or two ago so people were trying to get a few hours sleep.

My fingers weer numb from the cold and I had this feeling in my stomach that something bad was happening to Clarke.

Raven and a few of the others, Monty, Harper and Monroe came up to me behind Clarke tent which was near the electric fence.

It seemed like a good spot to meet up behind.

Raven handed me a small, heavy pack, a map and a gun.

"I hope you find her soon," She said, "and be careful."

I nod, not knowing what to say.

I heard the fences electrical current end with a quiet zap and Monroe pokes a stick at it just to make sure its not still alive.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise. Tell O i'll be careful," I say before stepping out of the fence.

I take a deep breath and start walking towards the trees.

I'm on my way Clarke.

Hopefully.

Clarke

 _Where are you now that i need you_

They had left hours ago but my body still hurt and I couldn't bring myself to move.

Everything was silent and light was starting to come into the room through the small gaps in the walls and the roof.

I stand up slowly, using the wall behind me as support.

There was a table with some water and some weird looking thing im guessing was supposed to be food in the middle of the roof. There was a blanket folded up under the table and there were a few stacks of boxes on the other side of the room.

I slowly walk over to the table, almost falling several times.

I decide not to eat the food because im not desperate yet but i do drink most of the water, only leaving a small amount left encase they decide not to fill it back up.

I then decide to walk over tot eh crates and boxes.

I open them to find them with containers and packets of food, they most likely store for winter.

I move most of the boxes and after a few minutes I notice a hole, big enough for me to fit through.

I quickly remove the last of the boxes in the way and check there's no one out side my door.

I lay down and manage to crawl through the hole only hitting a few of my bruises.

The fresh air is sweet but at the same time bitter. Its cold, causing me to shiver.

I stand up outside to find myself in the middle of the grounders camp. Only a few grounders were awake and moving around so maybe I could run out.

Maybe.

I run as fast as I can but its more of a jog. The grounders notice me leaving sooner than what I expected. Just as i'm at the gate three of the grounder guards from before have their arms around me and im being dragged back into a cell, just not one with a hole in the wall.

"Your a clever one." One of the grounders mutter.

I scream loudly, not caring if anyone heard me anymore. I let them hit and kick me, only fighting back when the pain got to much.

I let the darkness swallow me up again, hoping this won't go on for to long, and wishing I had stayed at camp.

 _Where are you now_

 **I STARTING WRITING THIS THE OTHER DAY AND JUST FINISHED IT.**

 **ALMOST 1700 VIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **SORRY THIS ONES ONLY SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONES GOING TO BE THE BIG/FUN ONE!**

 **UPDATE SHOULD BE AROUND MONDAY OR SUNDAY!**

 **TELL ME IF YOU THINK THE LYRICS ARE DISTRACTING, OR IF THE CHAPTERS ARE TO SHORT, OR IF YOU THINK IT COULD USE MORE DESCRIPTION!**

 **ALSO** **FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM, TWITTER AND YOU TUBE!**

 **BELL100ARKE FOR ALL OF THEM ^^^**

 **XX REVIEW XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**LET THE FUN BEGIN!**

 **LONGER CHAPTER!**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEW!**

 **THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND 2500 READERS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

 **SONG:** God only knows by MKTO

Bellamy

I had been walking for a few days now. I had only stopped twice to sleep but but I didn't come easily. Mostly because I was too busy worrying about Clarke and where, on this damn forsaken planet, she was.

 _God only knows how much i need you_

I know Clarke wouldn't go to the drop ship, or mount weather. That's were she would expect people to look for her. And she didn't want to be found.

And by what she told me about what Lexa did, I highly doubt she would go there.

That didn't leave many places left.

I was still following the same trail from camp Jaha, which would probably have been the one Clarke would have taken. I had past the fork in the road which either took you to mount weather, Lexas camp or where ever the hell this one went to.

I'm surprised during the few months we've spent on earth that we had never gone down this trail.

Whatever the hell we want.

Those words echoed in my head. Such a simpler time when there were only 2 or 3 dead. Instead of almost half of us.

And I was an arrogant dick.

We were all different. Clarke was bossy and got on my nerves.

Jasper and Monty, and a lot of the others, were just children, and that's how they acted.

And Finn, Fox and so many more were still alive.

The Earth changes you. Ages you when your not ready.

All the trees on this path look the same as every other tree I've seen, so I have no idea if i'm going the right way.

I could hear the sounds of grounders, an i'm almost tempted to groan but at least they might know where Clarke went.

There was a sign out the front like the one to Lexas camp, which i'm guessing mean't I couldn't take in weapons.

I see a few in the camp were turning there heads to me but they weren't doing anything. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one.

I drop my gun and the knife in my pack below the sign. I replace my pack and see a few grounders cautiously walking towards me.

Most of them probably haven't been near one of the sky people.

I held my hands up in surrender to show them I wasn't holding anything dangerous and continue to walk to there camp.

I stop when i'm only a few meters away and watch them.

Only a few of them have weapons and masks. The others all look... human.

They all turn to see a girl walking towards us. She walked with a sense of authority, so she was probably their leader.

It took me a while, but once she was close to us I knew I had seen her before.

It wasn't till she talked till I realized she had been the grounder who had spat in my fave in the cage. Thinking of that place made my heart beat faster.

"Destroyer of the mountain," She says addressing me.

"One, of the destroyer of the mountain" I say, trying to make myself not look weak. A few of the grounders look at me with a sense of fear and the others look at me with awe. I wasn't sure which one I preferred but I didn't like the name.

"So iv'e heard. State your business here," She says this with an intimidating voice, but it wasn't mean or horrible.

"I'm looking for a friend, who went.. missing. I was wondering if someone here had seen her." I say.

I noticed a few of the grounders looking down, as if hiding something but i guess its probably nothing.

God only knows with these people.

"I can ask around this village and a few of the others. I can have word but by morning. Come inside till then." She turned around. Expecting me to follow. I didn't know if i should or not but if she can get information about Clarke than I guess its my only choice.

 _I could explode, if i cant breathe you_

Clarke

I kept fading in and out of consciousness. When i actually fell asleep they would come back and torture me.

I don't know how much longer I can handle this.

I wish I had stayed at the damn camp.

 _I'm on the rope_

Bellamy

 _Cause your the one_

The camp was defiantly smaller than Lexa's but bigger than the one Finn destroyed.

I followed the girl to a bug tent on the far side of the camp.

She went inside and I followed, glad to be away from the eyes of staring grounders.

"My name is Echo. I'm the leader if the camp." She said as I placed my pack on the floor next to the door.

"My names Bellamy," I say. She looks unsettled because of my name. Maybe Murphy and Jaha went through here and had a talk to the grounders on there way to the City of Light.

"You said you were looking for a friend. A girl. Whats her name?" She was different when she wasn't surrounded by grounders. She looked younger than she had. She had cut her hair shorter to shoulder length and she didn't have cuts over her face.

"Her names Clarke. She left the camp a few weeks ago and she hasn't come home yet," I say.

"Maybe she's just walking around and doesn't want to come home," Echo said while leaning on a table in the middle of the room.

"I think she would have found a way to tell us shes okay by now. I fee like she's hurt or in danger," I say. I don't know why i'm telling Echo this. Probably cause there's no one else to talk to.

"You care about her," Echo says. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Of coarse I do. We've helped each other when there was no one else. And we've both done things, horrible things, the save the other persons life" I say, my deep voice starting to shake halfway through.

Echo smile. "I see. Shes the one that got you out of the mountain. But what where you doing there in the first place?"

She wasn't expecting an answer. She was thinking out loud.

"I went there to save my friends," I say as if i'm defending myself. God, she asks a lot of questions.

"But she sent you there, right?" She asks.

I don't reply. I just look down then back at her.

I hear a scream come from the other side of the camp. It made my heart beat faster and it sounded oddly familiar.

"What was that?" I ask.

"One of the younger children probably just cut their arm while training," She said this like it wasn't a big deal. But i sill couldn't get it out of my mind.

Echo took a few steps closer to me.

"You look tired. One of my guards will go get a tent ready for you." She nodded to one of them and he left, meaning they were alone.

She walked closer.

She was so close I could feel the heat coming off of her body.

I take a deep breath.

"I don't want to have to stay long. I have to find my friend," I say as she gets way to close to me.

"I understand," she said.

Before i knew it her looks crashed into mine. She didn't pull away and I was too shocked to do anything.

I was shocked at first.

I didn't like it. It was weird and alien.

I'm not that person anymore.

My brain finally came back and i gently push her off me.

 _i guess im done_

"I'm sorry but i'm only here to find my friend," I say, my voice shaky.

Echos face was cold and it made me scared.

"You really care about your friend. Or maybe your more then friends?" She said this in a cold voice which matched her face.

"No," I say. "Me and Clarke are just friends,"

"But you wish it was more." She said taking a few more steps away from me.

"You don't think she feels the same way and you couldn't handle her being away from you. So being friends is easier." Echo said menacingly, as if trying to distroy me.

I stay quiet, not knowing what to say.

I hear another scream. This time its much worse.

I eye Echo, and for split second I saw her wall fall down.

I use this time to grab my pack, swing it over my shoulder and run to where to scream is coming from.

The person screams once more once i'm outside and I now know what tent its coming from.

I run it to find three grounders standing over a girl.

Clarke.

 _God only knows_

 **MWAHAHAHHAHAHA**

 **PLEASE DON'T THROW SHARP OBJECTS AT ME!**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE RECENTLY BUT I'VE BEEN SICK, BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK.**

 **SORRY IF THERE'S A LOT OF MISTAKES TOO. i CANT BE BOTHERED EDITING. XD**

 **THANK YOU TO KAYLA AND ALL THE REVIEWERS FOR MAKING ME WANT TO UPDATE SOONER.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP MONDAY OR SUNDAY OR FRIDAY DEPENDING ON HOMEWORK.**

 **XxREVIEW xX**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE AND THE CLIFFHANGER.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS.**

 **ALL 3,129 OF YOU!**

 **After**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

Wright (guest) for updating your input often,

and

James and Kayla for influencing me to update.

 **SONG** : Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding

Bellamy

 _I want to hear your beating heart tonight_

My heart stopped.

Clarke.

The guards jump up and run at me. My world runs in slow motion. The only thing I can think about is getting to Clarke.

I have to save her.

I punch the closest one in the face and kick him to the ground. The second grounder slices at my arm with his sword. I dodge his first attack but the second on catches my shoulder.

I barely feel the pain. Its just numb. i know that it hurts, but its the force that knocked me to the ground with a groan.

They stand above me. Just as he is about to bring is sword down I bring my arm out and knock him down.

A minutes later all three grounders are unconscious. I'm dizzy from a hit to the head from the tallest grounder.

I manage to make my way over to were Clarke is laying down.

I sigh in relief as i notice that she's still breathing.

Clarke

 _before the bleeding sun_

I could hear my grounder "guards" hitting and punching. I couldn't feel anything. Maybe I was paralyzed or maybe they were hitting someone else.

I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes. I barely had enough to breath.

I could hear someone walking over.

I could move. It hurt to much.

"Clarke," I hear a familiar voice whisper to me.

I try to move, to sit up but all i can do is move my head side way. Even that caused a groan to come out of my mouth.

"Come on princess. I can't loose too," They said.

Bellamy!

I try to sit up but don't get very far before i collapse but down with a thud.

"Hey. Careful. Your okay," He said.

"Thank You," I manage to say quietly, even though my voice was gravely.

I felt Bellamy's arms go around, helping me to sit up.

Bellamy

 _comes alive_

After I had helped Clarke sit up i didn't let go of her.

I hugged her for a minute and she hugged me back. I felt her crying against me.

"Shh. You okay now. I'm going to get you out of here." I stroked her hair to calm her down. After a minute or two she stopped crying and her heart beat had slowed back down.

So had mine.

"We have to get out of here. it wont be long before Echo gets here." I said. I felt Clarke stiffen when I said Echo's name. I felt Clarke nod against me.

Clarke

 _I want to make the best_

I felt so relieve to have Bellamy next to me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me or let anything or anyone hurt me.

After everything that has happened there not many people I trust.

But Bellamy has always been there.

Bellamy

 _of what is left_

"Wait here," I tell Clarke. I unwrap my arms from around her and slowly stand up.

Clarke grabbed my arm.  
"Promise you won't leave me here," She says, with fear on her face.

I squat back down and put my hand of her arm.

"Clarke, I have never left you yet and i'm not about to start now. I will not leave you here." I say this looking her eye.

She nodded, knowing I wasn't lying.

I could still tell she was worried.

I don't blame her after all the people shes cared about have left her.

her dad

her mum

wells

finn

lexa

* * *

I cant loose you too

* * *

I lean over and kiss her on the forehead.

I stand up and walk out of the tent.

Clarke

 _hold tight_

I knew Bellamy would come back to me but i needed to hear him say it.

I was shocked that he had kissed me but it felt good to know someone was there for me.

As i try to stand up one of the guards stands up and looks at me.

He jumped at me before grabbing me and holding a knife to my throat.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **SORRY**

 **SORRY THIS ONES NOT AS GOOD BUT I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND I WAS WATCHING TV (DISTRACTION *ROLLS EYES)**

 **REVIEW FOR A QUICKER UPDATE**

 **UPDATE SHOULD BE IN A FEW DAYS**

 **Xx REVIEW xX**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED!**

 **PLEASE DON'T THROUGH STICKS AT ME**

 **I HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND I WAS BUSY HANGING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS A LOT 3 AND IM A VERYP ROCRASTINATIVE PERSON**

 **BELLARKEY CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER: i only own the plot. all the other things to to the amazing Jason Rothenburg and Co.**

 **SONG: Centuries by Fall Out Boy**

Bellamy

 _some legends are told_

I don't know how me and Clarke got out of the camp. Everything happened so quickly it had all been a blur.

I lay with me back leaning against a tree with, Clarke next to me, heaving and gasping, just like me.

We had to run fast from the grounders, and Clarke wasn't in much of a state for walking, let alone running.

I had to hold her up while running from the dozen of anger, psychopathic, savages, also known as grounders, which didn't really bother me.

Some how we managed to run through the thick, never ending forest.

I had left Clarke in the tent, and gone to find echo. They wouldn't let us just leave the camp and even if they had we wouldn't have gotten very far.

I burst into her tent, probably not the smartest idea after how i felt her.

"So did you find her?" echo asked while glaring at me. "Is she still alive, breathing?" This question seemed oddly intimidating and even though I knew Clarke was alive, it still made my heart skip a beat.

"Yes, shes fine," I say after thinking. I could have told her Clarke was dead and ask to take her body back to camp but that would mean the Echo had some power over me, and that's something you never give to powerful people.

"Oh?" Echo asked this and turned away from me. It took me longer to realize what was right in front of my face.

She had meant to kill Clarke.

MY heart started racing.

What if i hadn't got here in time?

Clarke would have died.

My hands started to shake. I didn't know if they were shaking because of anger, sadness or relief, or all three.

I had to do something to get out of here, or me and Clarke might never leave.

I slam my hands down on the wooden crate with force. The crate smashes into large pieces with a loud smash. My hands sting from the impact, and there are a few cuts where the wood had gone into my skin.

Echo turned around in shock and I use this time to grab one of the knifes off the table and as shes about to hold her hand out to stop me from getting closer I slashed at her.

She scream from pain and shock. Even i was shocked about what I had done.

It better be worth it.

I heard someone walk into the tent. I turn around about to slash at the intruder, when i saw a grounder looking quite ashamed and frighten with a weak looking blonde standing behind him with a knife to his throat.

Clarke could even be powerful when she has nothing left in her,

she doesn't give up.

She kicks down on the back of the grounders leg forcing him to collapse to the ground with a groan.

"You will get your grounder back, when me and Bellamy get to leave." Clarke said with out her voice wavering but at the same time, Confident and strong. Just like she always is.

For some reason this brings a smile to my face for a few seconds before i realize its probably not the best time to be enjoying this.

Echo had one hand covering where i cut her, probably to stop the bleeding. Even though we had one of her grounder guards, and a knife against her, she started laughing.

"You think i care about one of my guards. I have many more outside. Plus i don't think you are capable of killing someone." Echo said.

Okay, so now probably wasn't the best time to burst out laughing.

Both of the girls looked at me confused and maybe even a little pissed off (mostly echo).

"I'm sorry but how many people have you ever killed?" i ask being serious now.

"219,"Echo said in a heart beat.

"and how long did it take you to kill all those people?"I ask, getting a bit sidetracked. The grounder Clarke was holding stirred. She held the knife closer to the grounders throat, which made him stop pretty damn quickly.

"Bellamy I don't see any point in this."Clarke said watching me, Echo and the grounder all at the same time.

"Answer the question,"i say roughly, loudly and rudely.

"6 years,"Echo replied.

"Clarke and me killed more people in 5 seconds than you've killed in your life. We will do it again if we have to. Let us go or every grounder in this camp will die." I say confidently even though im not proud of what me and Clarke did.

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

Clarke

"No!" I interrupt. Bellamy was good at this but i was not prepared to have more blood on my hands.

"Clarke they were going to kill y-" Bellamy started.

He didn't get to finish.

"We are not Finn. But if you don't let us g-" this time it was my turn to get interrupted.

"You can go." Echo said with a voice empty of emotion.

Me and Bellamy both looked at each other, shocked, surprised and relieved that we could go.

"Give me my grounder back then hold your hands up and walk out of my camp. If i ever see you again-I will end your lives on the spot." And of coarse she ended it with a threat.

"Thank you," I say before raising my hands slowly and backing out of the tent with Bellamy close behind me.

Once we were out of the tent we ran as fast as we could, which was pretty slow because of my injuries, and Bellamy waiting for me.

 _But_ _you will remember me_

Bellamy

The second we stepped out of the camp we heard Echo shout "Get them," before hundreds of grounders came stampeding out of their camp right behind us.

We had ran until our legs were weak, and i had to put my arm around Clarke's should to keep her upright.

I was out of breath and Clarke looked like she was going to pass out.

I stopped us and started leading her over to one of the bigger trees off the path.

She collapsed to the ground, tired, exhausted. I sat next to her, catching my breath.

"I'm sorry," I heard her wheeze.

"Just promise me you wont do that again?" i say, glancing over at her.

"Okay," she says, before glaring at me. "Why are you smiling?" she asks as if i had just killed someone.

"Because that was pretty fun,"I say back.

I guess i kinda deserved her hitting me. But it had hurt.

 _Remember me for centuries_

SORRY IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES. SCHOOL GOES BACK TOMORROW AND I CANT BE BOTHERED FIXING THE ERRORS.

SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED. HOPEFULLY THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN.

REVIEW TO MAKE SURE IT DOES

FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM TO SEE SOME AWESOME BELLARKE/THE 100 EDITS BELL100ARKE

Xx REVIEW xX


End file.
